The Frozen Curse
by nillawaferzz
Summary: Welcome to Arendelle, now a kingdom ruled by a gracious Queen Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna. But chaos strikes when a strange, white-haired boy, called Jack, enters the community. In less than a few months, he's managed to cause a great amount of destruction, involving devastation, power, and deceit. Now one question remains: What do they do?
1. Chapter 1

After Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Queen Elsa returned from the mountains in victory, the whole town rejoiced. The unending snowstorm finally came to its end, the Queen opened the gates, and it was like we were in a fantasy. Everything was happy.

Until that day.

The day that the strange boy with white hair arrived at the kingdom of Arendelle.

Nobody knew who he was or who he came from. The boy was a walking mystery, just waiting to be found out.

Anna was suspicious of him, she was convinced that he could have been a spy from one of the other kingdoms who still suspected Elsa of witchcraft. Ever since Elsa finally revealed her true self, Anna has been protective of her, as if she were the older sister. But Elsa wasn't as skeptic. In fact, she welcomed him to the kingdom and invited him to the weekly feasts as a guest of honor. It seemed as if Elsa was under his spell.

The two of them became close fast, first friends and then began dating soon after their meeting. Of course, Anna didn't approve of it. But the boy seemed to make her sister the same happy girl she remembered her to be, and Anna didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. So she went along with it.

There were few who actually came face to face with the boy. Again, he was a mystery. He was seldom called by his real name, Jack. Most often, he was just called "him". And when people heard of the word, "him", they immediately knew who they were speaking about.

I met him once. The day he arrived in town. I saw him up close, exchanged a word or two with the boy. The most striking of his features was his white hair- so white it nearly burned your eyes just looking at it. The next thing you would notice in him was his eyes. They were so utterly clear and sparkling, it was impossible to not look at those pairs of stars. And his skin was so pale that it seemed he had never met the sun. Other than these dazzling features, there was nothing more surprising about him. He wore a simple grey sweatshirt with jeans and blue sneakers, and he was an average height and weight. There was absolutely no reason that Elsa should've picked him out of the crowd and fallen in love with him. But somehow, she did.

The boy was exiting the ship he'd sailed here on, and I, a poor fisher's boy, was sitting on the edge of the docks, letting my feet gently dip into the perfectly cold water. My fishing poles sat beside me, the lines also relaxing in the water. I had just finished reeling in a good dozen of fishes, and was taking a moment to let myself relax. Getting that many fish in such little time (before noon!) was something rarely accomplished by me or my father. I couldn't wait to rub my victory and food in his face.

The boy stopped beside me, and I squinted up at him. It was hard to see him, because the sun was blazing in the sky, but his features were greatly contrasted to the sky. "What's your name?" I asked, putting a hand above my forehead as if it were a shield from the sun. "Haven't seen you around here. Not many I don't see come and go."

The boy looked down at me, expressionless. Something about him made me nervous, but I couldn't place it. He seemed like a fuse on a bomb that would run out if I pushed him.

"My names Jack." He answered evenly, with an accent that I couldn't quite place. He talked with a British accent with a hint of Scottish, or so I imagine. "I'm just visiting here for a while."

He stood there for a moment or two awkwardly, then finally motioned to the fishing poles blocking his path. "Oh! Sorry!" I stuttered, and pushed the rods so hastily that one of them fell in the water and I was forced to jump into the water and retrieve it. When I resurfaced, the boy was still there, but there was a trace of a teasing smile on his face. Then he turned and walked out of the docks, leaving me floating there, wondering.

Anna and I were good friends. She was an emotional girl, and she often came to the docks to sit in thought, and that was where I was most of time. Our friendship didn't really ever become official, but we both knew our closeness. She told me her worries and her feelings and I would listen, even offer an opinion or two occasionally. But I didn't really ever want to talk about myself, despite her persistence in asking me to. I didn't want to talk about myself, as I never really have, other than with my dad sometimes. I guess I'm more of a listener than a talker. Anna, though, was just the opposite. We would sit and talk for hours, letting our worries wash away into the cool ocean and our feet dangle in the water. I stayed far away from the romance zone with her, though. I knew of her engagement with Kristoff, and I wasn't one to interfere with something such as that. So we remained friends, and she shared with me everything she wished. And this is how I found out more about the strange boy.

No one knew how the day came that the boy revealed his true self. They didn't know how they couldn't see it would happen. We all knew of his silent intensity and that he didn't seem right to all of us. But when the day came- well, I might as well tell you what happened.


	2. Chaos

Thanks for reading the first chapter :) I'm sorry that the second chapter took so long to come out, but I recently went on a trip to Las Vegas and had a bad case of writer's block. Sorry for the wait again!

Also, a quick author's note: I came up with this story from this one line in the actual movie, "Frozen". The stone golem had asked Elsa's parents, at the beginning of the movie when Elsa accidentaly hurt Anna, if Elsa was "born with it, or cursed?" So, that gave me the impression that maybe you could be cursed with the ice power as well as born with it. Sorry if this is a bit of a spoiler for my story, but I just wanted people to know what gave me the inspiration to write this :)

Sorry for the wait once again. Enjoy the story!

* * *

The day was like any other. Kids were running about in the sweet summer breeze, men were trying to impress girls in simple ways, and I sat in my usual spot, fishing. Unfortunately, it was already noon and I hadn't had the luck of catching a single fish. But Anna's company made the grim things better.

The two of us sat at the edge of the docks, Anna splashing her legs in the water anxiously as she told me of her worries. "I just don't trust that guy, Jack. He doesn't seem right for Elsa. Maybe I'm just being overprotective. Am I?" Before I could answer, she went on. "Yeah, I probably am. Elsa's the older sister! I shouldn't be worried about her! Why am I worried about her then?"

Her words slowly droned on until it just sounded like a constant buzzing as I stared at her. I hated to admit it, especially when she was taken by Kristoff, but Anna was really pretty. Even with the white streak in her hair, she made it look like it was meant to be there. Her brownish-red hair was tied up in her usual braid across the shoulder, and though I knew she didn't care much about her looks, she couldn't help but be beautiful. Even in her simple turquoise dress, she looked like a princess. Of course, she was. But I knew a poor fisher's boy and a princess would never be meant to be.

"Mark? You there?" I snapped out of my daze when Anna waved her hand in front of my face, cracking a smile. "What do you think?"

I shook my head sleepily. "What?"

Anna sighed halfheartedly. "I'm just overthinking it." I could sense that there was a dreary cloud hanging over Anna, so I decided not to push her to talk about the topic.

Instead, something else interrupted her thoughts: the unmistakable sound of splintering ice. The two of us scrambled up and, without even taking a moment to think, darted out of the docking area to the open area in the kingdom. In the market, jagged icicles covered the ground and at everywhere we turned. Immediately, Anna darted over to an elderly women struggling to get up off the slippery ground after she'd fallen.

It was only then that I realized the dark, ominous cloud looming over us like a hurricane. The wind had picked up in a matter of seconds and I struggled to keep myself planted on the ground. As the clouds quickly grew larger, hail pelted us as if the freak storm was trying to injure us. After Anna helped the women safely into a house, she returned to my side and we stood there, bracing against the wind, desperately searching for the origin of this chaos.

We didn't have to look far.

"There!" Anna's voice pierced through the deafening wind and her finger pointed at two blue, glowing orbs a few feet off of the ground at the top of the kingdom. I squinted at them, trying to figure out what they could be. Suddenly, my heart dropped and almost stopped. It was Queen Elsa.

The two of us seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time, and Anna turned her head to me, her usually calm eyes completely shrouded in fear. Without thinking twice, we sprinted to the entrance to the once beautiful kingdom. It was now covered in ice that was quickly spreading by the second.

I could sense Anna's feelings of absolute hopelessness as she stared up at her sister at the balcony. Elsa was positioned as if she were standing, but her mouth was open halfway and her eyes were glowing like fire. I felt like she was simply radiating frosty power.

Anna's face hardened. "Elsa! Can you hear me?" But the wind was so loud that I could hardly hear her, and I was standing right next to her. "Elsa! What are you doing?" She yelled. Elsa still didn't answer. Then Anna turned to me, a sort of helpless look engraved on her face. "We need to get up there!"

Immediately, I shook my head. I wasn't letting Anna go up there to try to talk to her sister, especially when Elsa seemed to be in some kind of trance. Look how well the last time Anna tried to talk to her sister went. But I saw the pleading look on Anna's glossy eyes and I knew I couldn't say no. I sighed and tromped through the snow towards the frozen gates of the castle, struggling to stay upright against the raging wind and toppling ice on the ground.

When the two of us reached the gates, we realized that they were frozen solid. Icicles jutted out from the huge wooden doors and seemed to make an effort to impale us, and the ice on the ground didn't help us stay on our feet. Anna shivered and gripped my arm for support, eyes closed. "I have to help her. Let's go."

With that, Anna threw her shoulder against the lofty gates. The ice cracked slightly, but other than that nothing happened. Again and again she ran into the door, wincing each time her body made contact with the gates. I felt as if I were frozen, too. I didn't want to help Anna get hurt. But Anna needed only to make eye contact with me to have me under her control. Together, we broke the ice completely and managed to pry the door open. Not even taking a moment to rest after our struggling, Anna bounded up the stairs and made her way to the balcony, I in close pursuit.

After what seemed like a million stairways up, we reached another door that was frozen solid. The balcony entrance. Anna didn't hesitate as she once again ran into the door, a sort of crazed look in her eyes.

I shivered uncontrollably. "Anna! Stop!" She didn't even look back at me. "Anna!" She only turned around when I ran up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Instead of giving me a gesture of understanding, Anna shoved me away. "If you're not going to help me, then why don't you just leave!?" Then she turned around and began throwing herself at the door once again, causing the sickening crack of ice each time she met the frozen wood.

I sighed submissively. Anna needed my help. Once again, the two of us broke open the door in a matter of moments. Ice shattered everywhere, but Anna didn't even bother to shield herself as she ran forward blindly, into the unending storm.

"Anna!" I yelled. Fog fell upon us so thickly that I couldn't see my hand in front of me, and I stumbled blindly forward. Then I heard a familiar, icy voice. "Stop the storm." All at once, the wind, hail, and fog completely subsided, leaving me standing in the doorway of the broken ice, beholding the strange scene.

Anna stood there, almost completely covered in snow and shivering horribly, facing the all-too familiar face of Jack. On his face was a nonchalant smirk, and he stood with his arms crossed in an annoyed way. Elsa was still in the same position, but now she was confronting us, her eyes still glowing ferociously.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise, but then quickly contorted to a look of furious anger. "What's going on here? And why are you here?" She jabbed a finger at Jack, but instead of looking intimidated he simply looked bored. "Answer!" She commanded.

Jack rolled his eyes, unfazed. "Oh, Anna. Think you have so much power, hmm?" He studied his fingers as if they were freshly manicured or something.

Now Anna was intimidated by such a small remark. I had the instinct to step in front of her before Jack could do something. Now that I was face to face with the guy, he seemed that much more terrifying. His eyes were still that startling blue color, but instead of looking dazzling, it now looked deadly. He raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Another one?" He gasped mockingly. "You ARE a little slut, aren't you?"

My face burned bright red and Anna and I retorted at the same time. "Shut up! We're just friends!" Jack chuckled, like we were small children and shouldn't be bothered with. I decided to speak before he could humiliate us in any other way. "Really, why are you here? What did you do to Elsa?" As the words left my mouth, I knew I probably shouldn't have asked in such a demanding way. Jack waved his hand passively at me and a painful jab of ice impaled me in the stomach, originating from Elsa's raised hand.

I stumbled backwards, and Anna caught me. My blood had immediately turned cold and I started shivering even more violently than before. "Mark, are you okay?" Anna gasped, struggling to keep me upright. Finally, she gave up and gently put me on the ground, looking down at me worriedly. I could hardly keep my eyes open, and I felt as if the weight of the world was suddenly crushed down onto my chest.

She turned to Jack once again, but now an even more furious side of her arose. "Why did you do that?" She asked evenly, but I knew she was about to crack. I could see her fists clenched so hard now that they were shaking, but I wasn't sure if it was because her rage or her fear. "What are you doing to Elsa?"

Jack smiled deviously. "Nothing that concerns you. Now take your boyfriend and get out of my castle, or I'll make you."

Anna refused to back down, and instead stepped closer to the white-haired boy, almost touching noses with him. I saw a sort of nervousness in Jack's eyes, but he still refused to step back. She said a simple sentence, but it emitted a kind of furious power. "Leave Elsa alone, and leave Arendelle. Or else."

The boy got uncomfortably close to Anna, his lips next to her ear. "And what if I don't?" He whispered. Anna's fists were shaking more now, but I knew it wasn't because of the fury. I willed myself to get up from the ground, but I could hardly move. It was as if I were literally frozen in place. But I had to get Anna out of there.

I managed to move my mouth. "I'll kill you." Immediately, Jack turned to faced me. I cowered under him, even though just a moment ago I'd felt so powerful. He grimaced at me like I was a piece of rotten food stuck under his shoe, then proceeded to spit on me. "Pieces of shit. Elsa, send them away."

The storm began suddenly, and swirled around Anna and I. The wind was deafening and so strong it nearly blew me away, and the hail pelted us mercilessly. Fog completely shrouded everything once again and all I could see was white. And then I couldn't see anything.


End file.
